


В лабиринте снов

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Затерянные в коробке: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Gintama, Mask of Zegyu, Original Work, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Religious Themes & References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистический фансиквел ко вполне реалистично-драматичным «Затерянным в коробке» – история о том, куда приводят воспоминания из прошлых жизней… В отличие от самих «Затерянных», здесь канон «Хакуок» не учитывался, а только «Маска Дзэгуу, или Заоблачный лабиринт».</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лабиринте снов

####    
**1**   


Медовый месяц был в разгаре. Эля категорически запретила брату откладывать свадьбу с Таней из-за её, Элиных, проблем – тем более что, скорее всего, они с Антоном всё равно бы помирились. Правда, этого Лаврик дождаться не успел – но назад в Индию улетел уже женатым человеком. В это даже не верилось – хотя Таня то и дело доказывала ему реальность происходящего. Толкала локтем в бок, смеялась и подначивала…

В его жизни это был воистину первый опыт серьёзных отношений. И сразу такой… настоящий. Тане-то доводилось до него встречаться с парнями – но ни до каких глупостей она никого из них так и не допустила. Могла, если что, и по физиономии нахалу врезать – и только с Лавриком поняла, что время пришло. Может, больше всего он ей нравился за то, что первым не лез и его приходилось подталкивать, чтобы из немого восхищения проистекли какие-то шаги навстречу…

Теперь они жили в том же общежитии, но уже в комнате на двоих. А ночи были всё такие же душные, пряные, дурманящие…

И наверное, именно поэтому обоим снились странные сны… Лаврику виделось падение с высоты, от которого он, вскрикивая, просыпался. Конечно, это не так уж странно, вот только ощущения и образы, сопровождавшие это падение, были весьма необычными. Во-первых, кажется, Лаврик в этом сне был девчонкой. Или, по крайней мере, носил коротенькую юбочку. Во сне это казалось естественным – а сейчас было смешно и немножко стыдно…

– Ты чего? – сонно спросила Таня, поворачиваясь к мужу лицом.

– Приснилось, что выпал из летучего корабля и меня поймали за обе руки…

– Поменьше мультики на ночь смотри, даже по теме диплома! – но в голосе её не было обычной непоколебимой уверенности. Наверно, тоже волновал недавний сон…

Лаврик внимательно посмотрел на неё:

– А тебе что снилось?

Таня наморщила лоб:

– Кажется… Кажется, я ловила кого-то, кто падал с большой высоты… Вроде девчонку. В короткой юбочке… Ой…

– А говоришь – не смотришь и неинтересно, даже через плечо не подглядываешь. А видели мы почти одно и то же. Странно это…

– Только не начинай опять про прошлые жизни и про того старика, и всё такое прочее. Иди сюда, давай обратно спать!

И оба заснули снова, и, кажется, на этот раз им никаких странностей не снилось – обычный школьный класс…

 

####    
**2**   


Мики ещё не опомнилась от своих недавних изумительных приключений – и так до конца и не верила, что всё это ей не приснилось, пока дремала в том автобусе. Колокольчик был снова у неё, подружка Саяка о пережитом помалкивала – и главным было, что они помирились. И новый ученик, о котором Саяка говорила, точнее, не рассказала вовремя – вот он, уже входит в класс и встаёт к доске.

И вот тут сердце Мики пропускает удар.

Хиджиката-сан.

Тоши.

Только выглядит моложе. Намного. Или так кажется?.. И волосы свои шикарные остриг. Или, может, просто похож…

Парень чуть заметно улыбнулся – и вывел на доске иероглифы своего имени.

Мигу Макото.

Макото.

Те самые иероглифы, что на знамени Шинсенгуми.

Когда же сердце забилось в прежнем ритме, Мики вдруг увидела, что этот Макото направляется к ней и садится рядом!

Он посмотрел на неё многозначительным взглядом, а потом написал на последней странице тетради: «Веди себя естественно».

Мики мысленно вздохнула – пусть герой, пусть даже переродился, но манеры у него всё те же… Видимо, есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.

Весь урок они заглядывали друг другу в тетрадки. И как будто старались перегнать друг друга в решении задачек. Хотя способности к математике у обоих явно не превышали средние… А потом стали объяснять новую тему, и тогда Тоши-Макото заскучал. И на той же последней странице тетрадки взял и написал стихотворение в три строчки. Причём даже и не пытался прикрыть, может, специально хотел, чтобы Мики увидела?

Она скользнула глазами по строкам. Что-то о печальной красоте осени, немного скучновато, но всё равно здорово – и как можно вот так сымпровизировать за несколько минут? Хотя… у него ведь всегда был талант к этому… И похоже, что это и правда он!

Сомнений осталось так мало, что она решилась шепотом спросить:

– Ну и зачем ты внедрился в мою школу?

– Тебя охранять, – беззвучно шепнул Тоши.

Мики залилась краской. Ничего же себе, неужели она его так впечатлила? Ведь теперь некому охотиться за силой жрицы!

Наверное, надо было спросить, но вместо этого получилось совсем другое:

– Ну, раз так… Тогда проводи меня.

Он кивнул:

– Конечно.

…Из школы они вышли вместе. И оказавшись во дворе, Мики с удивлением увидела орудующего метлой крайне знакомого старика, а рядом – греющуюся на солнце не менее знакомую кошку.

Учёный из стародавней эпохи улыбнулся и подмигнул. На лице его ясно читалось: Тоши-Тоши, наконец-то ты устроишь личную жизнь!

Мики помахала старичку рукой и вместе со спутником дошла до остановки автобуса.

Ждать транспорт пришлось недолго, но едва зайдя в автобус, Мики вдруг так ярко вспомнила всё пережитое, что ей на мгновение стало страшно – а вдруг сейчас её снова куда-нибудь перенесёт? Она непроизвольно вцепилась в рукав своего спутника.

Тоши чуть заметно усмехнулся – и успокаивающе обнял девушку за плечи. От его знакомого тепла по всему её существу сразу разлилось спокойствие.

– А… Где же ты теперь?.. – нерешительно начала Мики.

– Живу? Мы с дядей снимаем квартиру неподалёку.

Так удивительно было говорить с ним запросто. И на «ты», раз уж они теперь одноклассники. И вообще всё это осознать… Неужели впереди у них роман и безоблачное счастье?

 

####    
**3**   


Лаврик проснулся, нежно прижимаясь к Тане, как будто прячась в её объятиях от чего-то. И это было словно бы естественное продолжение сна…

А Таня обнимала его с той же нежностью – и крепко, словно стремясь защитить от всего… И лишь через секунду вдруг осознала, что она вовсе не воин, как во сне. И стало так смешно…

– Ой, Лаврик, ты не поверишь, что мне снилось!

– И что же, рассказывай!

– Да как будто я и в самом деле была этим, как его… Про которого старик говорил. Такое странное ощущение – защищала девочку, даже смешно… Я ведь… Я ведь нормальная!

– Нормальная. Девочкой я был. И мы ехали в автобусе, и…

– Ты как подглядел мой сон?

– Значит, это не просто так. Мы и вправду встречались раньше, и это наша общая память…

– А если встречались – почему же тогда расстались, как думаешь?

– Может, и не расстались. Может, прожили вместе целую жизнь, а потом надо было начать всё сначала…

– Хммм, насколько я знаю учение о переселении душ – если мы снова встретились, значит, в той жизни чего-то не завершили. Может, как раз совместного счастья получить и не смогли.

– А может, просто не смогли прожить друг без друга.

– Не знаю… Главное, нам сейчас хорошо, а так всё это фигня. Зато весело, сны как кино…

– Это точно. Понять бы ещё, что за механик это кино крутит…

* * *

Великая и могучая богиня, та, чьего истинного имени никто не знал и не узнает, та, что отвечает за мировое Ы и под настроение помогает-покровительствует тем, кого это Ы превращает в полных неудачников – богиня Ы валялась на грозовом облаке в лабиринте между мирами и ворчала под нос…

Порой богиням тоже бывает одиноко, и одиночество надо как-то развеять… Почему-то эти попытки бывают в основном неудачными. Особенно ярко богине помнилась одна из таких попыток – молоденький смертный, которому она когда-то обещала вечную жизнь…

Мальчишке было тогда семнадцать, и он жестоко страдал от того, что родился не в том сословии. Хотелось быть великим воином – а приходилось смешивать горькие лечебные порошки, чихать от них и продавать старушкам…

Богиня пообещала юному Тошидзо весь мир – тот, что за облаками. Сказала – он сможет в любой момент спрятаться сюда, а потом скользнуть в какую угодно точку пространства и времени. Где захочет – там его и увидят. Только один уговор – поклясться ей в верности.

Клясться Тоши не стал – сказал, что уже связан другой клятвой. Товарищу и будущему командиру. И пробивался упорно сам, всем назло – и фамилию придумал себе сам и переводилась она примерно как «от сохи», и никто не посмел оспаривать это его право.

Глупыш просто не хотел замечать, думала богиня, что это она всё это время помогала ему… А как иначе у него вышло бы так легко и быстро устроиться в обучение в додзё – неофициально это случилось в тот самый год, когда Тоши впервые побывал в лабиринте – а позже и получить самурайские привилегии?

«За красивые глаза» – как шептались злоязычные современники. Сплетен про Хиджикату ходило много и разных, многие боялись его и ненавидели – а вот девушки любили, писали письма и надеялись на взаимность.

Ни одной не повезло надолго. Богиня тихо радовалась – именно так и должно было быть. Как бы он ни брыкался – всё равно обещан был только ей. А не командиру, не долгу, не чести и не эпохе…

Эпоху Тоши и не пережил бы – при новом порядке вещей, казалось, не было места идущим путём меча. Но всё равно – только богиня Ы решала, когда оборвать его жизнь. Чтобы наконец забрать его себе…

Хиджикату сразила шальная пуля во время удачной вылазки. С коня он падал уже мёртвым.

Ему тогда минуло тридцать пять.

И не для того богиня так долго ждала этого момента, чтобы дать Тоши обратиться в пепел на погребальном костре. Похитить его из огня и привести в чувство было легко, но когда он открыл глаза всё в том же лабиринте между мирами, богиня убедилась, что даже смерть не повлияла на его характер.

– Я здесь не останусь, – сердито отвернулся, отпрянул, не давая её тонким холодным пальцам гладить его по щеке.

– Тогда тебя не будет совсем. Все способности, что есть у тебя, дарованы мною…

– Я их использую, чтобы продолжить своё дело.

– И ничего не дашь мне взамен?

– А ты всё равно сама возьмёшь. Можешь играться, только не приставай.

…Его видели то там, то тут, строили самые разные версии о том, чем он стал после смерти и погиб ли вообще. Он участвовал в схватках, помогая Отчизне, он ввязался в историю с золотой маской, которую надо было защищать от лихих людей и божеств, и завёл себе в лабиринте компанию, не имевшую с богиней Ы ничего общего. Какой-то ненормальный учёный, которого тоже кто-то утянул за облака – Тоши привык звать его дядей – да странная косматая кошка, которая, видите ли, умела находить нужные точки, определявшие, в какое время и место нырять. Как будто Тоши сам не умел! Умел, только пренебрегал дарованными ему способностями…

Богиня всё это наблюдала и терпела – терпела долго, ибо божественное терпение простирается далеко за пределы человеческого. Но последний его поступок перешёл все границы – кажется, он всерьёз решил обосноваться рядом с этой девчонкой!

И девчонка-то – ну ничего особенного! Как говорится – ни кожи, ни рожи. Разве что потомок жрицы – и то толком не осознаёт, что это значит… Правда, говорят, в последней битве за маску она неплохо себя проявила – но неужели этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Тоши оттаял и кинулся играть во вторую молодость? И даже часть даров применил, чтобы вписаться в ту эпоху!

Такое поведение заслуживало наказания, и немалого – новая цепь перерождений взамен прежнего бессмертного и полного приключений существования… Правда, даже у богинь бывают промашки. Кто бы мог подумать, что очередное перерождение столкнет его с этой девчонкой – пусть и тоже переродившейся – нос к носу?

И им там, заразам, хорошо! Они так быстро поладили – девчонка-училка, в чьём облике возродился Тоши, и парнишка – специалист по вечным ценностям, существо не более примечательное, чем Мики…

Они даже почти всё вспомнили. И продолжали вспоминать – ночами, деля свои сны на двоих…

 

####    
**4**   


Тоши, то есть Макото, каждый день провожал Мики домой, они держались за руки, они много говорили о том, как изменился мир с того времени, когда Хиджиката ещё числился среди живых… К девушке он относился как-то очень трепетно – то ли вошёл в роль старшеклассника, то ли собирался терпеливо ждать, пока она закончит школу.

И в один прекрасный день, видимо, Мики окончательно надоели эти платонические отношения…

Ибо она вызвалась сама проводить Макото домой, а когда это произошло – вместо учтивого прощания у порога смело вошла в его дом.

Парень несколько опешил, а Мики взглянула ему в лицо:

– Слушай, может, ты меня хоть поцелуешь наконец? А то вся школа мне завидует, что ты со мной, а на самом деле завидовать-то нечему!

– Ты и вправду…

– Хочешь сказать, что в твои времена девушки не были такими… распущенными?

– Бывали и ещё хуже. Но между мной и тобой это было бы неправильно.

– А сколько ты собираешься тянуть?

– Ну… хотя бы до того момента, пока ты закончишь школу…

– А потом будешь ждать получения диплома? – Мики вздохнула. – Всё это образование ещё никого не сделало счастливым, я хочу другого! Разве нужен диплом, чтобы любить?!

– Чтобы любить – нет… А вот чтобы жить нормально – ещё как нужен. Я хотел бы жить как встарь, чтобы полностью тебя обеспечивать, я никакой работы не боюсь и надеюсь, что к твоему выпуску моя аптека принесёт мне достаточно, а боевые искусства…

– Слушай, тебе ещё не надоело заговаривать мне зубы? Ты просто меня не любишь! У тебя здесь корысть и вообще…

– Не говори так! – возмутился он. – Я просто не могу… и не хочу поступать с тобой нечестно!

– Не хочешь? – Мики смотрела внимательно и цепко и, кажется, отлично видела, что он уже еле-еле держит себя в руках.

– Не искушай, прошу! Ты потом пожалеешь о том, что мы поторопились!

– Никогда! – она положила руки ему на плечи, и её губы оказались в каком-нибудь миллиметре от его.

Оба чувствовали взаимный жар – и уже не могли не сделать последнего шага.

И Мики сделала его первой – поцеловала Тоши так глубоко и жарко, как просто не может целовать школьница. В голове у него появились смутные подозрения, но прерваться, остановиться он уже не мог…

– Тоши мой, желанный, радость моя… – исступлённо шептала девушка, пробираясь руками под его одежду. И уже непонятно было, кто кого увлёк на татами, и в любовной схватке было не до того, чтобы чему-то удивляться…

– Мики… – выдохнул Тоши, наконец падая рядом с ней и ещё не осознав в полной мере случившееся – а тем более последствия этого.

– Как бы не так! – она нависла над ним и рассмеялась. Смехом зрелой и многоопытной женщины. Глаза её из круглых и наивных стали узкими и недобрыми, волосы удлинились и завились кольцами странного сиреневого цвета, губы ярко-кроваво горели. – Разве эта простушка свела бы тебя вот так с ума?

Тоши застыл, узнав ту самую своенравную богиню.

– А я-то думал, боги не поступают так… низко, – наконец-то сумел он выговорить. – Мики бы точно никогда так не поступила…

Он ещё смел ставить эту девчонку выше неё?! Это стало для богини последней каплей.

Конечно, она уже решила отправить строптивца «в переплавку» – просто сначала хоть так, но заполучить его, сделать своим… Но сейчас всё испытанное ей наслаждение было смыто волной гнева.

Владычица мирового Ы наотмашь ударила Тоши по щеке – и под ним в полу образовался тёмный водоворот, увлекающий его в бездну…

…А тем временем Мики проснулась и, бросив взгляд на часы, с ужасом поняла – она же проспала практически весь школьный день! Да такого с ней за всю жизнь не бывало!

Но сейчас её почему-то беспокоили совсем не пропущенные уроки, а Тоши… И, торопливо одеваясь, Мики думала только об одном – надо немедленно бежать к нему, поговорить, извиниться…

Когда она добежала до его квартиры – там царил хаос. Дед Геннай в ужасе метался вокруг водоворота, и даже Юкино, волшебная кошка, чуявшая самый крохотный просвет в стенах между мирами, боялась сунуться туда, где исчезал Тоши.

Мики же не раздумывала и секунды. И, будто в воду, рыбкой нырнула в тёмный провал.

Даже если девушке не удастся повторить то, что сделал тогда для неё Хиджиката – поймать в воздухе за обе руки… всё равно когда-нибудь их падению в бездну настанет конец, и у них будет шанс родиться одновременно и встретиться снова…

Геннай и Юкино хотя бы сохранят волшебный колокольчик жрицы.

* * *

А богиня Ы обо всём этом узнает слишком поздно. Уже по факту.

Уже когда Таня и Лаврик поженятся – и постепенно увидят во сне всю историю, включая и низкие проявления мирового Ы…

Это означало, что – если они, конечно, поверят, что так и было, девица, которой стал Тоши, например, полна здорового скептицизма – то будут настороже, будут готовы к возможной мести… Но отомстить всё же очень хотелось.

А возможности были, и неплохие, учитывая всю эту чехарду с перевоплощениями. Даже если и не получится – будет как минимум забавно. Попробовать стоило.

Приставать к девицам богиня как-то не любила – пробовала когда-то со скуки и поняла, что это совсем не для неё. Эх, угораздило же тебя, Тоши… А вот подразнить мальчика, да зло подразнить, учитывая, что в него воплотилась ненавистная и не побеждённая до сих пор соперница – милое же дело!

 

####    
**5**   


Таня была в школе – август уже пора горячая, столько надо сделать перед началом учебного года! Лаврик слонялся без дела и отчаянно скучал. От диплома мысли были далеки, как Плутон от Земли. Хотелось только видеть молодую супругу, говорить с ней, любить её…

А вместо того к нему подошла девчонка – молоденькая и смутно знакомая. Но когда он попытался припомнить – ничего не получилось, к тому же девушка заговорила с ним… На плохом английском поинтересовалась, где здесь храм такой-то, а Лаврик запутался в объяснениях и решил, что проще проводить…

Тем временем всё рабочее настроение Тани было на корню загублено внезапным телефонным звонком.

Восьмёркина-Буканова терпеть не могла анонимок и никогда не верила тому, чего не видела собственными глазами. Но всё равно остался мерзкий осадок – от сообщения, что её молодого мужа видели в руинах храма с какой-то девицей. Хотелось найти того, кто позвонил, повыдергать ноги и уши пообрывать… Но, наверное, самым лучшим было просто забыть об этом глупом звонке. Именно это Таня и решила сделать, да не получилось. Вернее, не дали.

Нет, ей не стали звонить снова. Просто прислали фотографию…

Поскольку прислали по электронной почте – то Таня сразу подумала: фотомонтаж. На картинке Лаврик в развалинах уже упоминавшегося храма мило ворковал с какой-то девицей восточного вида и юного возраста, положив ей руку на плечо.

Ну не с чего ему было таким заниматься – он любил Таню больше жизни своей! И вообще, пока ты сама не застала мужа на месте преступления – все другие доказательства можно считать враньём…

Чуть ли не впервые за своё существование богиня чувствовала растерянность. Кажется, у Тоши даже в этом воплощении не изменился характер, ничем его не пронять… Ну что ж, если Таня не желает верить измене, пока не увидит её своими глазами, придётся сделать так, чтобы она увидела…

Снова приняв облик, подсмотренный в прошлом – если быть точной, позаимствованный у подруги Мики, Саяки – богиня Ы попалась на глаза всё так же скучающему и не могущему сидеть дома над дипломом Лаврику. Попросила проводить теперь уже в другой храм – а туда добраться можно было, только пройдя мимо посольства…

Лаврика тяготило её общество – но, с другой стороны, а чего бы и не помочь? Ничего плохого он ведь точно не делает…

По крайней мере, так ему казалось до того самого момента, когда он и его спутница поравнялись с посольством.

Взгляд в окне Лаврик почувствовал кожей – взгляд знакомый, родной… и сейчас режуще-обиженный.

– Что такое? – спросила его спутница со своим странным акцентом.

– Ничего особенного. В этом здании работает моя жена.

– Такая ревнивая? – богиня в облике Саяки игриво засмеялась.

И тут их догнала рассвирепевшая Таня:

– Какого чёрта тебе надо от моего мужа? Что ты за ним ходишь?

– Я даже не знаю, как её зовут! – заговорил Лаврик. – Просто второй раз провожаю до храма, случайно встретились…

– Да вот, по-моему, не случайно, – Таня зло сощурилась поверх очков.

– Поменьше работай и получше за ним смотри! – девица внезапно перешла на чистейший русский. – Уведу скоро!

– Дура ты, – припечатала Таня. – Иди себе, пока я тебе в волосы не вцепилась, я не посмотрю, что мы на улице!

Девица снова рассмеялась, стрельнула глазами в растерянного Лаврика и пошла прочь, бросив через плечо:

– До встречи!

– Таня… – начал было Лаврентий.

– Да я тебя и не виню. Просто кто-то очень хочет нас поссорить!

Она всё ещё не верила, что этот кто-то – не человек, даже несмотря на исчезнувший акцент у наглой девицы.

 

####    
**6**   


И всё вроде бы успокоилось. Но однажды ночью, посреди очередного сна на двоих, Таня и Лаврик проснулись от страшного шума за окнами. Было такое чувство, будто там происходит прямо-таки революция.

И Таня, вся ещё во власти сна, на ходу накинула халатик, схватила огромный кухонный нож и выскочила на улицу. На все сто ощущая себя Хиджикатой Тошидзо, замкомандира Шинсенгуми, чей долг – здесь и сейчас навести порядок.

И принялась наводить – теми же самыми методами, что некогда в прошлой жизни. И несколько изрядно захмелевших и не на шутку разгулявшихся иностранных туристов махом протрезвели при виде полуодетой женщины, размахивающей ножом с яростью средневекового воина. Двоим или троим не успевшим протрезветь повезло куда как меньше.

Лаврик всё это время стоял на пороге, парализованный шоком. Хотя нет, ему, или, вернее, проснувшейся в его сознании Мики всё казалось естественным. Тоши-сан сражается, Мики переживает. И только потом он кинулся к Тане, стоявшей над телами поверженных, и попытался заслонить её от полиции…

…Дознание по делу выявило у обоих российских граждан явные признаки острого психического расстройства. И муж, и жена-преступница объяснялись исключительно по-японски и явно считали себя кем-то другим…

Богиня мирового Ы была довольна. Смотреть на внезапное пробуждение прошлой памяти и последствия этого было как минимум забавно. Но хотелось продлить веселье. Наверное, стоило навестить этих двоих в месте их нынешнего пребывания…

Таню, как особо буйную, заперли в отдельной палате. Лаврик сначала рвался к ней и царапался в двери, а потом понял, что лучше прикидываться послушным и вроде бы адекватным… Правда, в его нынешнем состоянии из него получалась только послушная адекватная девочка, к тому же не знающая по-русски. Так что к любимому человеку это Лаврентия ну никак не приближало. Но хоть лекарствами не закалывали и вообще не приставали.

Это для богини железные двери и решётки ничего не значили. Так что она, улучив момент, легко и свободно появилась посреди запертой комнаты, заставив Таню проснуться от короткой дремоты.

– Ну, здравствуй, Тоши… Помнишь меня?

– Да помню… Век бы тебя не видать, кикимора!

– Сам ты кикимора. До тебя хоть доходит, что ты возродился женщиной?

– Что?!

– Да ты посмотри на себя. Или потрогай… Теперь ты навсегда заперт в этом теле.

Тоши в теле Тани выругался – очень длинно и закрученно.

– Только не говори, что всё исправишь, если я…

– Только не говори, что не согласишься.

– Я тогда не согласился, чего ради мне делать это сейчас?

– Вернее – ради кого… Скажем, ради Мики. И её полного и окончательного возвращения к нормальной жизни. Но, как ты догадываешься, нормальная жизнь исключает все воспоминания о тебе…

Тоши задумался, нахмурился… Даже на этом лице – красавицы из русской деревни – его привычное выражение казалось естественным.

– Я бы согласился. Но ведь у того, кем стала Мики теперь, есть родители, родные, как и у меня, ведь так?

– А какая разница. Действительно, возвращать Мики в Японию нет смысла, её там давно похоронили. Но те, кто знают сейчас её и тебя – они все тебя забудут. И это перерождение станет для Мики спокойным и счастливым… А ты пойдёшь со мной. Таня Восьмёркина этой ночью умрёт в больнице, и больше её никто не вспомнит… А Лаврентий спокойно выпишется…

– Ну что ж… Я согласен, – совсем незаметно Тоши успел покоситься за зарешёченное окно. То ли показалось… то ли там знакомо мяукнула кошка и мелькнул силуэт летающего корабля.

– Тогда по рукам?

– По рукам, – согласился Тоши, но за миг до того, как их руки успели встретиться, оконная решётка вдруг вылетела. Тоши молнией метнулся к образовавшемуся проёму – и вот уже бодрый старичок помогает ему взобраться на корабль, приговаривая:

– Ну наконец-то мы тебя нашли…

Ещё через несколько минут Тоши, по-прежнему в теле Тани, сидел на палубе и крепко обнимал Мики в теле Лаврика, а свободной рукой гладил кошку. А дед Геннай торопливо рассказывал:

– Наша Юкино вывела меня в чужой город, на призыв художника, который не моложе меня. Он по-своему настоящий волшебник! Мы вышли в это время через его картину, он поведал, что случилось с его почти роднёй…

– А куда мы теперь? – спросила Мики-Лаврик. – Как нам избавиться от этой ненормальной?

– Уж увезу вас куда-нибудь через лабиринт!

– Но куда? Я уже беспокоюсь, что эта особа сможет нас достать где угодно… – Лаврик уже совсем пришёл в себя. – Или, что ещё хуже, может взяться и за…

– За семью?

– Да, за Элю, за родителей и за дедушку Славу!

– Давайте всех с собой заберём! – подмигнул Геннай.

– Какой дурдом, – Таня тоже уже была не Тоши, а самой собой, и происходящее казалось ей дурным и глупым сном. – Я надеюсь, эта ненормальная личность во мне больше не проснётся!

– Кто знает, – вздохнул Лаврик, – учитывая, в каких странных местах нам теперь предстоит жить… Но я тебя в любом случае люблю – и как Лаврентий Таню, и как Мики любила Тоши…

– И я тебя тоже… Что-то ведь должно оставаться неизменным!

 

####    
**7**   


Антон Хлебников думал, что сходит с ума. И виной этому был не только появившийся неизвестно откуда странного вида корабль, на котором в обществе бойкого старичка и большой чёрно-белой кошки сидели, обнявшись, Лаврик и Таня. Гораздо сильнее Антона ввергало в ступор то, что все остальные нисколько не удивились появлению этого корабля, словно ждали его…

И Эля с её странными фантазиями, и её отец с его построениями о загробном и прочих параллельных мирах, и вся их семейка… И дедушка Слава, который всегда рисовал что-то такое. Это только Антон первым делом прочёл молитву, потом очень удивился, что всё, принимаемое им за бесовское наваждение – а что он ещё мог подумать? – не исчезло, не растаяло мороком…

Таня поймала его взгляд:

– Мне пришлось поверить в переселение душ и много во что ещё. Я это вижу – значит, оно существует.

Эля поднималась на борт последней. Кажется, она и старый художник больше всех ждали, что Антон пойдёт за ними… но он не пошёл.

Слишком уж странно всё это было, и где-то в глубине души оставалось сомнение – мало ли куда и к кому занесёт этот корабль. Но и препятствовать намерению остальных, глядя на их лица, он просто не мог. Мог только читать молитвы – вслух и про себя, глядя вслед исчезающему кораблю и потом, всю ночь, от души надеясь, что это поможет им не пропасть, где бы они ни были…

И это действительно помогло им – но так, как Антон и подумать не мог. Догадывался, конечно, что сила его молитвы не пропустила, остановила кого-то очень сильного… И этот кто-то отступил, чтобы броситься в погоню за улетевшими – и нагнать их тоже не смог… Вернее не смогла.

Правы были те, кто говорил, что всяческая нечисть боится Элю. Пока она была на борту, рядом с братом и остальными путешественниками – богиня Ы даже не сунулась бы к ним… И не только она – может, и те, кто посильнее…

Именно об этом Антон вспоминал наутро, любуясь одной из картин старого художника. Той самой, которая действительно стала последним его творением, хоть тогда дед и всего лишь разыгрывал недомогание, чтобы заманить Элю к себе…

На картине она была принцессой, сказочной и волшебной, а он – её рыцарем или кем-то вроде. И сейчас начинало казаться, что это и в самом деле когда-то было с ними…

* * *

Юная королева Элион пока ещё осваивалась со своей волшебной силой и училась повелевать людьми. Не просто нести свет и добро – а именно делать так, чтобы слушались её приказов. Она немножко грустила с тех пор, как от неё отдалился советник и охранник – у него была другая девушка, одна из стражниц, охранявших проходы между мирами. Когда Корнелия закончила школу, то настояла, чтобы Калеб не только на ней женился, но и оставил службу во дворце, хватит и приграничья.

Но вскоре в королевство Элион занесло другого воина, быстро прославившегося подвигами и беспощадностью к оставшимся в живых врагам…

И королева решилась пригласить нового героя ко двору – и, увидев его, убедилась, что он, помимо всей своей храбрости и совершённых подвигов, обладает ещё и особой мужественной красотой, способной легко покорить любую девушку…

Кажется, его занесло сюда тоже из иных миров, и он уже успел прожить на свете если и не так много в общей сложности – то во всяком случае куда больше Элион. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, в откровенном восхищении – и всё равно про себя, каким-то краешком сознания, осознавала: ведь я королева, и если что – могу ему и приказать! Что именно приказать? Быть рядом, наверно…

Пока что Элион потчевала гостя мясом с соусом, похожим на любимый им майонез и напоминавшим ей Землю, где она провела детские годы, пока её прятали от злобного брата. Хотелось поговорить об этом мире, где теперь она бывала так редко.

А Тоширо, видимо, туда и не вернётся. С его слов выходило, что пал в бою и попал сюда… Так что поддержать беседу о так недавно покинутом мире, в общем, был не прочь… И они говорили до тех пор, пока Элион не заметила, что гость потянулся к лежащим в кармане сигаретам. Предложила проводить его на балкон, а по дороге думала – наверное, сейчас настал удобный момент, чтобы пригласить этого храбреца служить в её личной гвардии…

– Вам, наверно, неприятно… – видно было, что Тоширо не привык к куртуазному обращению, но всё-таки старался хоть как вести себя прилично.

– Ничего, – Элион засмеялась, тоже на минуту становясь простой земной девчонкой. – Я отвернусь. Скажите, вы бы не хотели остаться у меня на службе? В столице, в личной гвардии?

– Наверно, я должен сказать «почту за честь»… На самом деле я только и умею, что рубиться, защищая закон и порядок. Может, окажусь нужнее на границе или…

– Это мы посмотрим, куда вас направить, – на секунду личико Элион приняло капризное выражение. – Оставайтесь пока при мне.

Он усмехнулся мысленно – хоть она и похожа на обычную земную девчонку, однако же не совсем… Многие земные девчонки воображают себя королевами, а эта и на самом деле королева. А королеве нужны защитники. Тем более – такой…

И он остался.

 

####    
**8**   


Тоширо стоял на одном колене перед королевой, склонив голову. А Элион положила руку сначала ему на плечо, потом осторожно коснулась мягких тёмных волос… Такое странное, упоительное ощущение… Как будто гладишь очень сильного и опасного, но приручённого зверя, который признал тебя своей хозяйкой… Элион улыбнулась, продлевая это мгновение и нежно запутываясь пальцами в шевелюре Тоши.

И он прекрасно понимал, что это прикосновение не вписывается ни в какой церемониал, но не хотелось вспоминать об этом – таким неожиданно приятным было ощущение. И окончательно поддаться ему помешала всё та же мысль, словно окатившая ледяной водой – нельзя, нельзя… Он ведь только воин, а она королева… И к тому же – молоденькая и очаровательно невинная. Не пара такому, как он – усталому, циничному, умеющему только убивать. Даже если бы она не была выше по положению – он бы не посягнул на её нежное сердце. Потому что роман с ним сулил бы ей только слёзы и переживания – вернётся, не вернётся?.. А если и вернётся – то сможет ли дать ей счастье в том смысле, какой она в это вкладывает?

Тоширо решительно поднялся с колен.

– Ваше величество, я, с вашего позволения, пойду. Надо много сделать.

–Доложите потом о результатах, – Элион протянула ему руку для поцелуя.

И Тоши сам удивился странному трепету, охватившему его – даже губы дрогнули, коснувшись девичьей руки…

Он сумел справиться с собой и быстро успокоился, отвлёкшись на свои новые обязанности. Вернее, он думал, что успокоился, пока королева вечером не велела ему охранять её покои…

– У вас что же, нет преданных служанок или…

– Ну вы сравнили, лорд Тоши! Страж должен быть с мечом. Я ведь правда боюсь, всегда может найтись какой-нибудь злодей, который захочет мою силу и моё королевство.

– А ваша магия? Мне говорили, что её хватит на защиту всего государства…

– У меня это получалось. Но только когда я чувствовала поддержку и защиту. Ваш меч, ваше храброе сердце…

– Моя королева, я понимаю ваши чувства… но не стоит играть такими вещами, это сделает нас обоих несчастными.

Элион покраснела – но тут же засмеялась:

– А вы знаете, что в нашем государстве власть передаётся по женской линии? Так что мне не надо выбирать короля, я имею право возвысить до себя любого. И мне нравитесь вы. Посему я приказываю вам остаться.

– Но я…

– Только не говорите, что вы боитесь!

– Да, я боюсь. Но только за вас. Не хочу, чтобы вы были несчастны из-за меня…

– Если вы меня не бросите, не променяете ни на кого – как же я могу быть из-за вас несчастной? Здешняя жизнь научила меня, что путь мужчины состоит из сражений. А уж я-то вас всегда дождусь.

– Вы, может быть, совсем неправильно меня себе представляете. Я не гожусь для счастья на всю жизнь – вы быстро во мне разочаруетесь. То, что вас ко мне привлекает – это всего лишь девическая жажда первой любви и романтики…

– А может быть, чутьё. Я ведь всё-таки не простая смертная.

– Лучше не начинать, чем потом расстаться или, наоборот, связать себя обязательствами, которые станут оковами, когда чувства уже уйдут…

Ответа он не дождался. Вернее, дождался, но совсем не того, о котором можно было подумать… То ли она в самом деле была такой отчаянно-смелой, то ли просто не смогла найти слов. А может, решила, что поцелуй убедит упрямого воина лучше, чем любые слова…

Конечно, касание её губ было неумелым – но обожгло до самого сердца. Заставило забыть, где находишься, почувствовать, будто земля ушла из-под ног…

Когда-то он уже оставил любимую девушку для её же благополучия – но счастья это никому не принесло, её унесла в могилу чахотка раньше, чем она вкусила хоть какой-то нормальной жизни…

Второй раз Тоши не откажется. И не потому, что ему уделено влияние коронованной особы.

Он поцеловал Элион в ответ бережно, нежно и со всем жаром, в котором сочетались прошлый опыт с желанием доставить наслаждение единственной…

Девушка прильнула к Тоши всем телом, трепеща и безмолвно моля не останавливаться… Он всё-таки нашёл в себе силы чуть её отстранить, поглядеть в затуманенные глаза:

– Мы не можем…

– Какая разница, если ты потом станешь моим супругом и никто не посмеет мне это запретить?

– Разница… Разница есть, – выдохнул он. – Ведь если мы сделаем это – пути назад не будет…

– Пусть так. Я и не хочу, чтобы он был…

– Вы… Ты бесстыдница, Эли… Я хотел бы предложить тебе долгую и честную помолвку…

– А если вдруг тебя убьют до свадьбы?

– Значит, так мне и надо. Один раз вон убили уже. И ты найдёшь себе что-нибудь получше.

– Я не хочу! Я тебе приказываю: помоги мне раздеться!

И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Правда, руки немного дрожали – то ли от того, что в таком деликатном деле было меньше опыта, чем в боях и сражениях, то ли он и в самом деле робел перед ней – и одновременно обмирал от нетерпеливого предвкушения того, чего так боялся и жаждал.

Элион закрыла глаза – так она и меньше смущалась, и острее ощущала его сладкие прикосновения… И взглянула в лицо Тоши только когда уже лежала на постели обнажённая и он склонялся над ней…

Он последний раз спросил взглядом – ты правда этого хочешь? Она только кивнула, притягивая его к себе, снова нежно перебирая волосы и целуя в плечо. Когда он успел раздеться – она и не заметила…

Но увиденное показалось ей настолько прекрасным, что нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться, дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон… И точно во сне она касалась Тоши, чувствуя, как он касается её в ответ…

Это было долго и восхитительно, он ни за что не хотел спешить и сдерживал себя ради её наслаждения, ради того, чтобы она приняла его с радостью и ни в коем случае не разочаровалась.

 _«В моей стране девушки мечтают о брачной ночи»_ , – как говорилось в легенде, что услышал Тоши однажды у ночного костра, уже сражаясь в этом мире…

И в самом деле, эту ночь можно было считать брачной – перед небесами…

* * *

Антон вынырнул из видения. Такого реального, такого прекрасного, что даже не получалось счесть его дьявольским наваждением. Будто только что и в самом деле они с Элей стали единым целым, супругами, и она лежала головой у него на груди, опутывая светлыми косами, доверяясь ему ещё полнее, чем за минуту до этого, и надеясь на долгое счастье вместе…

Краткая молитва вернула в душу мир – но не заставила разувериться в реальности произошедшего. Значит…

– Если я сделал это… значит, я должен на ней жениться, не могу не…

Эля с портрета улыбнулась ему:

– Приходи к нам.

– Но как же… Ведь вы покинули этот мир, а на земле еще столько зла… Кто-то ведь должен бороться с ним!

– Я понимаю, – Эля кивнула. – Я бы сама к тебе пришла, но пока я с ними – они защищены от тёмных сил. Так мне сказали…

– Мне тоже говорили такое – о тебе. Кажется, нам не судьба…

– Ну, в прошлой жизни нам повезло больше, чем Лаврику и Тане – мы жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день. И, в отличие от них, мы с тобой почти и не изменились. Значит, можно считать, что всё у нас уже было…

– Значит, всё в прошлом…

– Может, не совсем всё? Хотя бы несколько ночей в году у нас будет, а со временем мы заберём тебя к нам, за облака…

 _Февраль-март 2011_


End file.
